Chemical Romance
by blue-eyed-lullaby
Summary: I was a good student... until I sat next to her. She was the opposite of me in every way possible. Leave it to the punk sitting next to me to turn my world upside-freaking-down.
1. Chemical Romance

Chemical Romance

By: blue-eyed-lullaby

Kubo Tite owns Bleach and all its characters, I do not.

* * *

I was a good student. I always did my homework, studied hard. I wasn't the most popular kid in school, but I was undoubtedly one of the smartest. I liked being organized, having things exactly the way I wanted them. I dressed neat, I conducted myself in a very precise manner. I was friends with the only other labeled nerd in the class, and the karate princess that could kick anyone's ass. Those two were as wide as my circle went. I didn't care for anything more in life. My aspirations were set- I knew my goals were a bit high up, but I would work my ass off for them every day until I was done with this place. I would sit at my desk for the rest of my lame high school career, doing as I was told. I would endure the mocking voices of my classmates for being an ass-kissing, orange-haired school role model.

That was, until I sat next to her.

She was the complete opposite of me in every possible way. Her posture was that of someone apathetic, yet the blank stare of her amethyst eyes and the way she chomped her gum had an aura of complete defiance. Her nails were colored in chipped black polish, and her outfit…for lack of better words… was ridiculous. Completely impractical. A miniskirt flared around her thighs while she sported clunky, knee-high black boots with enough buckles on them to make a straightjacket. Her shirt was a deep purple, splattered with what I could only assume as black paint. Her black hair was normal, except for the sweep of a piece of hair across her face that was accented with a loud, bright purple streak. A clip with a white plastic bow on it toward the crown further decorated it. Everything about her was loud, including the annoying popping noise she made with her gum.

I pulled on the collar of my shirt a little. Just looking at her made me feel the need to straighten myself up. Her papers were strewn across her desk in biggest damned mess, and yet she looked at me as though I were the biggest freak she'd ever seen. I furrowed my brows and automatically looked away.

"Nice hair, orange-head."

My golden eyes shot her an irritated look, and she giggled at me. Giggled. She blew another bubble and popped it with her lips. I huffed.

"I have a name, and it's Ichigo."

"I'll call you strawberry then."

"What is with you and fruit? It's I-chi-go."

"Whatever. I'm Ru-ki-a, your lab partner."

"You can't be serious."

"Ouch. Lucky for you, I'm actually good at chem."

"That's my line."

"Funny, strawberry. "

She rolled her amethyst eyes at me and flipped open her notebook. Every page was covered in cartoon bunny versions of people, the most recent of our chemistry teacher. No sign of actual chemistry anywhere. Great.

"Nice drawings, bunny girl."

"Cute, aren't they?"

I stifled a laugh and coughed a little. Did she seriously think that I liked those stupid doodles? She had to be the worst artist I'd ever seen.

"Not really."

Her eyes narrowed and she shot me an icy glare. Damn, that woman could stare. "I don't see any of your drawings to compare, especially not on your immaculate five star notebook."

"Maybe that's because I fill it with actual notes!"

"Ha! Such a posterboy. You're too neat. Chaos shows a little individuality, something you severely lack…right along with manners."

"I'm gonna be a med student, bunny girl, I don't need to draw. I don't need chaos to have a personality, and I don't need to be buddies with you to pass chemistry either."

"Yeah, yeah. You can do it all, and you will. Wouldn't hurt to get to know someone along the way."

She winked at me and scooped up her chemistry stuff and pranced over to a lab table. I ruffled my hair and took a deep breath. She was going to be my nightmare this semester, I could feel it. She was going to push my buttons, question my character, and pretend like she knew everything. It was a clear prediction that I was damned sure would end up true. I just couldn't let her get to me while I focused on everything.

This girl would be the end of my sanity.

To hell with it.

* * *

A/N- LOL IT'S SO SHORT. I'm sorry guys.

I came up with this idea on an airplane, and just thought it'd be a hilarious start to a fanfiction. It'll probably end up as a oneshot rather than a full on story, mostly because I'm working on a oneshot already that I haven't finished, plus I'm in dire need of an update on _The False Valediction_.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! For those of you who follow my deviantart account, you've seen this baby already. Sorry!

Reviews are always appreciated!!


	2. Bitter Discourse

Well, here we are folks! By popular demand, I have written another chapter to this story!! I know it's short... but with school, work, and all the other things I've been doing, I'm hard pressed for time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chemical Romance

By: blue_eyed_lullaby

Chapter 2: Bitter Discourse

* * *

I honestly don't know how I made it through that chemistry class.

I reached to turn on the bunsen burner, and she'd already turned it on. I was reading my lab guide to find out which chemicals to mix, and she had somehow already identified them, and measured them to pour. Then she would look at me with those expectant eyes. As if to ask what the hell was taking so damn long. The only thing I did the entire lab was write everything down. She practically ran the experiment, never really missing any of the important things I felt the need to blurt out.

"Don't you need to saturate the solution?" I'd point out, reaching for the beaker.

She'd just shake her head and smile at me. "I already did that, strawberry." Then she'd yank it further from my reach as she happily stirred our concoction. More like _her_ concoction.

I couldn't do anything. She knew I wanted control, and reveled in the fact that she could do everything I felt I _needed_ to do without skipping a beat in her incessant ramblings about music and Chappy the rabbit.

It was annoying, to say the least.

When she handed her surprisingly uncrumpled lab report in, I heaved a sigh of relief. She was gone, and I had time to make sure she didn't screw everything up. I double checked everything before handing in that stupid lab, and it was perfect. My body involuntarily twitched. Who knew the shrimp wasn't kidding when she said she was good at chemistry? Her stupid spiral notebook didn't have a single chemistry note in it, from what I remembered. Just bunnies. Lots of caricature Chappy-the-rabbit-people. I hoped I didn't end up as one of them. I'd make a shitty drawing, especially one done by an artistically challenged midget.

I was glad that my favorite class of the day was right after chem. It would calm me down quite a bit from the bitter angry feeling that was creeping through me. Literature… my sweet escape. I especially enjoyed the units on the classics. Not many people really knew I really liked Shakespeare, that while everyone else groaned I inwardly leaned back and relaxed with a crooked smile. It wasn't that I didn't find him difficult. I just found him completely and utterly-

"Genius."

I looked across the room to glare at whoever had unknowingly completed my own thought, and instantly wanted to damn them from the inside of my head with my eyes. I instantly wished I hadn't. It was the girl from chemistry, staring at her copy of "Hamlet." I groaned.

She must have heard, because she shot me a look across the room. "Don't groan about this! It's one of the best pieces of literature ever written by the most ingenious playwright and author of the literary world!"

I lowly chuckled. "I'm one of the only people in this room who isn't groaning at Hamlet. I've already read it. Three times."

"Aren't you the class hotshot, Ichigo?"

"I just like Shakespeare, Rukia."

"To think, we have yet another thing in common."

"...and you think that's a good thing?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded hopefully at me, to which I replied with a snort. "The last class we had together, you took away pieces of my sanity. I'd like to keep the little bit I have left, but thanks."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." She grumbled and folded her arms across her chest, rubbing her shoulder blades into the backing as she sunk into her desk chair. As she shot her amethyst eyes back at me across the room, I fought back a wince. Again.

So this was how she was going to play? My mouth spread into a devilish grin.

"Your hand, your tongue: look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under't."

"One may smile, smile and be a villain!" She licked her lips and curled them into a wry smile.

My grin grew wider as my comeback came easily. "She speaks, yet she says nothing."

Our audience grew, and so did the playfulness in her eyes. She was _enjoying_ this, and part of me wanted to admit I was, too.

"His intellect is not replenished, he is only an animal, only sensible in the duller parts."

Ouch. She was _good. _

"She-devil." The other half of me was not enjoying being insulted, not to mention by someone who could do it well. I wanted to call her a "bitch," but I held back. I couldn't let her make an idiot of me in this class.

The devil spoke back as she walked up to me with her bookbag. "Men from children nothing differ." That one earned her a couple giggles from some of the girls in the room.

Oh, now she was calling me childish? That malicious feminist imp! I shot her the hardest glare I had. Damn that woman! Yet as my anger swelled, my mind thought up another retort.

"Heaven truly knows that thou art false as hell."

She batted her eyelashes as her amethyst orbs grew wide, glassy with feigned hurt. "If you were men, as men you are in show, you would not use a gentle lady so!" I clenched my jaw and struggled not to plug my ears at her pitchy voice. That level of highness was just inhuman, not to mention annoying.

"Lady?" I laughed at the insinuation that she ever acted even remotely ladylike. "Thou art the cruel'st she alive."

"Live in the rank sweat of an unseamed bed, strewed in corruption, honeying and making love over a nasty sty."

She plopped down in the chair next to me and beamed a sickly sweet smile of what she thought was victory. Like _hell._

"Your peevish chastity is not worth a breakfast in the cheapest country."

The look on her face after that was one I would remember forever. Her pale cheeks flushed deep red in color and her eyes widened as her brain processed the lewdness in my insult. Yet through her fierce blush, she managed to stare me down icily enough to make my blood freeze.

"Thou...art… unfit… for ANY place but _hell_!"

"A plague on both your houses if you do not quiet down." Both of us looked toward the front, and found a very perturbed but amused teacher staring us down. "So many of Shakespeare's works…not to mention Hamlet! I give you both credit there. You know your Shakespeare well. Your arguments, though outbursts, are quite intellectually stimulating for the rest of the class."

"Ah, my apologies, Shimane-sensei! Ichigo and I were just having a bit of fun."

I raised my eyebrow at the instantaneous change of emotions. Was she… _unstable?_

"Yeah, sorry," I added.

"It's alright. Please sit down, miss Kuchiki. You and Mr. Kurosaki can bicker after our lesson."

Our teacher gave us a knowing smile as she walked away. What she knew, I didn't have a freaking clue. Whatever it was, it made the midget grin like an idiot.

"Finally," I grumbled. "We can cut the crap and learn."

"You didn't enjoy our little argument?"

"Do you like to annoy me, or just keep me from learning anything at school?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Idiot," she whispered through her spreading smile. "It's supposed to be fun."

I looked at her, in her ridiculous outfit, crazy hair, and wild eyes, and found myself nodding.

She made sense.

Shit. That couldn't be good.

**

* * *

**

Well… how did you guys like it? TELL ME!

I'm having the most impossible time writing from Ichigo's POV. It's harder than I thought it'd be. Ah, and before I forget:

Disclaimer: I don't own Shakespeare, or any of his works!!! (Much ado about nothing, Taming the shrew, Othello, Twelfth Night, Prince of Tyre, Hamlet, Love's Labors Lost, Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet)

Wanted to wait until the end to put that so I wouldn't give too much away at the beginning.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! All your comments, reviews, love, just saying hi… I love it. Give me some sugar? XD


End file.
